Belle
Belle is half-angel and half-demon, she's 18 years old and she's a student in the roleplay series "They're All Real". She's played by albuzza93. 'History:' Time ago there was an angel, Juliana, and a demon, Diaspron, they fell in love b ut the love between angels and demon was forbidden. Juliana was very worried about the reaction of their "senior" but Diaspron believed that their love could change everything...but, when the angels discovered their relation, the angels told to Juliana that her lover was beheaded by the demons and they didn't know what to do with her. Nobody knew that her and Diaspron had a baby: Belle; so Juliana decided to leave her daughter to her best friend Aida, a sea nymph. Aida promised that she would raise Belle like her own daughter and then she left Juliana alone, suddenly the angels arrived and captured Juliana, the sentence is the death... Belle grows up with Aida and the others sea nymphs, here she could learn something about her powers and her past, but she couldn't continue to stay with them: she isn't a sea nymph. So she left their village to go and live in an human's village, where she could stay safe. In this village nobody knew about her past, so she lived a quiet life...Until the day a man discovered her secret and wanted to use them for money. Of course she refused, well then the man told to all the other people in the village about her true nature; everybody were scared and catched her out of the village. In a inn she heard a man talking about a strange school in the forest where happened strange things, she decided to go and see this school...now she lives here. :) Abilities: She inherits, from her mother, the ability to move objects without touch them and to create the light; from her father, the ability to create and control the fire. Friends: ﻿Tiana: she is her roommate and closest friend; Belle tells her everything. Little Creek: they collided in a corridor and suddenly she fell in love with him. After some times he asked her a date and now he's her boyfriend. Mowgli: he has a crush on Belle, but she consider him only a friend. Terk: she is the first person she met in the school, Terk helped her to find her room and exlained some things about the school. Hiccup: they met when Hiccup got lost in the school. Rapunzel: Belle was looking for the library and asked her for help. Lilo: they met in the library, after the meeting with Rapunzel, here Lilo helped Belle in the subject where she is really good: the wodoo. Howl: She met him when she was talking with Mowgli. Mushu: Belle helped him to fix a strange machine that didn't work. Greta: Belle helped her with Mushu to find her room. Vidia: Belle and Vidia are cousins. They met sometime throughout the year, in which Vidia offered to help Belle in controlling her powers. ﻿Enemies: Cale: she's a victim of Cale's bullying. Nothing else to say. Shanti: she has a crush on Mowgli and she's jealousy he's in love with Belle. Category:Students